


Dead Boy Walking

by madnessofwonderland



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Heathers AU, M/M, Musical References, Top Levi, eren is veronica, ereri, levi is JD, power bottom Eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofwonderland/pseuds/madnessofwonderland
Summary: After being tossed into the most popular clique in his school, Eren Jaeger quickly learns how terrible his new "friends" really are. He wants nothing more than to escape his small town and never look back; that is, until a strange new student arrives to his school and turns his world upside down.//AKA the Heathers AU that no one asked for but I wanted to write, enjoy!!//





	Dead Boy Walking

_Dear Diary, I believe I’m a good person, you know? I believe that there’s good in everyone. But here we are,’ first day of Senior year!’ ugh. I’m looking around at these kids that I’ve known all my life and all I can think is…. what happened?!_

 

“Hey Eren!” A familiar voice made me stop my angry writing. I looked up from my book to see the only exception to the insults I write down walking towards me. ” Armin, what’s up?” I asked as I stood up to meet the blond halfway. “Oh, you know, got up, ran to school, checked out a guy or two on the way, just the usual.” He joked. I couldn’t help but laugh along with him before giving a big grin. Armin was the only openly gay kid here at Trost High. He and I have been best friends since pre-K so I ended up being the first one he came out to. After he saw how happy I was that he told me he gained the confidence to show more pride in who he is; even today he was sporting some pride in his rainbow converse that surprisingly match with the [outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/dbw_armin_outfit/set?id=230767949) he was wearing today. I’ve always looked up to Armin and the way he shows pride in being himself.

  “Hey fag!” It sucks to say that the rest of our school doesn’t feel the same way I do. Armin closed his eyes and let out a sigh as two muscly teens made their way over to us. The blond-haired teen put his hand on Armin’s shoulder and made him turn around to face him while the brunet stayed back to watch. “What’s with the shoes Arlert? It’s bad enough your gay ass has to be around here but ya don’t gotta show off your fucking queerness so much.” He growled, “It fucking makes me sick.” Without thinking I shoved him away with all of my strength, making him stumble and let go of Armin.

  “Then don’t pay attention to it Reiner.” I growled right back at him. “What gives you the right to be such an asshole and tell him how to dress?” A grunt left me when Reiner pulled me closer by my shirt. I had to turn my head to keep from gagging on his ragged breath, seriously when was the last time this guy brushed his teeth? “I’m sorry are you actually talking to me?” He sneered as the tall brunet, Bert, came closer to us. He crossed his arms and glared down at me as if I were some disgusting mess on his shoes.

  “My buddy here just asked you a question, you better answer.” He spat, annoyance and disgust shining in his glazy eyes. I took a deep breath before meeting his gaze, anger welling up in me so much you could probably feel it emitting from my person.

  “You both heard me fine.” I replied coldly. Reiner’s eyes seemed to widen and for a moment he didn’t say anything before shoving me away.

  “Whatever, fucking freaks the both of you.“ He mumbled before looking over at the brunet behind him. “C’mon Bert let’s get out of here.” He said and glared daggers at me before walking away with Bert following close behind.

  “Fucking assholes…” I muttered before looking back at my friend. “Don’t listen to them Armin, they’re just to brainless to even know what decency even means.” I said with a smirk as I walked closer to my blond friend.

  Armin gave a soft chuckle and nodded as we made our way down the hall, “Yeah thanks for standing up for me though.” He said with a gentle smile. I rolled my eyes and smirked, “Anytime man, as if I’d ever let them get away with that shit.” We quickly got our clothes straightened out before kept walking down the halls and past the lobby of our school. A growing noise caught my attention and made me turn my head to see a large crowd of students currently surrounding three guys in designer clothing. “Great the ‘Gods’ are here.” Armin sighed in annoyance while I looked over at them in both awe and jealousy.

  The ‘Gods’ consisted of three guys whom were basically worshipped by the whole school. First there was Marco Bott, captain of the soccer team. His family owns an oil company so he’s completely loaded, though he’s known to be the nicest of the three. Then there’s Connie Springer, nothing stands out about him but girls seem to go crazy over his upper-class attitude, especially after he shaved his head one day to try and make a new fad. And finally, there’s Jean Kirstein, captain of the basketball team, extremely handsome, and above all a mythic bastard. All of the students seem to believe they are actual god-like beings, which is mainly what created their nickname. They just seem to float above everyone in the school, never getting harassed or teased; I would give anything to be like them.

  “-ren…Eren…Eren!” I was jolted out of my inner thoughts when Armin started shaking me by the arm. “Didn’t you hear the bell?” The blond asked as he readjusted the straps to his pastel backpack. “Class is starting, we gotta go.”

  “Huh?” I shook myself out of my daze and nodded, “Oh yeah, let’s go.” I agreed with a lopsided grin before I started towards our homeroom with Armin in tow. Before we reached our class room I stopped in front of the bathrooms “I’m going to use the restroom really quick, I’ll meet you there ok?” Armin nodded and waved before he went on without me. I walked inside the restroom and was stopped by the sight of non other than the ‘Gods’ themselves apparently being lectured by a teacher.

“This is the fourth-time you guys have been caught without a pass, which means you each get detention for 3 days.” I widened my eyes at the intensity of the teacher’s voice. Before I could stop to even think, I had opened my book and quickly written down an excuse note. One of the unique gifts I had somehow obtained was the gift of forgery. If I see how someone writes I can easily save it to memory and copy it almost perfectly.

“Um, excuse me.” Both the teacher and the ‘Gods’ turned at the sound of my voice. I recognized the teacher as Mr. Hannes and inwardly felt myself relax, Mr. Hannes always seemed to have a soft spot for me so this should go rather smoothly. “Sir, we do have a note, I just went to grab some stuff from my locker and took it with me, see?” I handed him the fake note and watched as he inspected it. He soon smiled at me and handed the note back. “Alright you all are in the clear,” he looked over at the small group behind him. “Sorry about that guys you all have a great rest of your day!” He said before leaving the four of us alone.

  Jean, looked over at me curiously before walking over and snatching the note in my hand. He looked it over before an impressed look fell on his face. “This is insane, it might as well be real.” He mused before looking over at me. “What’s your name?”

  For a moment I was to stunned to speak, finally I was able to force the words out of my mouth. “E-Eren Jaeger.” I replied, cursing myself for stuttering. Jean hummed and seemed to be giving me a once over before looking back up at my face.

  “Well Eren, it looks like I owe you one.” He said before grabbing his chin and giving a thoughtful hum. “But how to pay you back…”

  The words flew out before I could stop them. “Let me sit at your table!” Jean, Marco, and Connie seemed just as surprised as I was with my outburst. I gulped before carefully speaking again. “Just once, if people think you guys tolerate me then maybe they’ll stop bothering me….”

  Jean looked over at the other two men and seemed to be having a silent conversation before turning back to me. “Alright, but not with the way you look now.” He said while looking at my [clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/dbw_eren_outfit/set?id=230726139) in disgust. “Follow me, I think I have some clothes in my car you can use.” He said in a tone that left no room for argument. He grabbed my wrist and was basically dragging me out of the restroom and down the halls to help make me ‘God’ material.

 

  “Jean I’m not so sure about this.” I said nervously from inside the stall where I had changed. The blond let out an annoyed groan. “Stop whining and get out here already.” He growled out, growing more impatient by the second.

  I took a deep breath and forced myself to step out of the stall. The first thing I was met with was silence then a low whistle from Jean. “Damn, do I do a good make over or what?” Marco gave a bright grin as he looked me over.

“Wow Eren you look completely different!” Connie gave a nod of approval before pointing over to the mirror above the sink. “Check it out Jaeger, you could actually pass as a ‘God’.” I did as they said and went to the mirror only to do a double take. There was no way the person in the mirror was me, but he had the same unique eye color I had so it had to be real. I looked down to see the new [outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/dbw_eren_outfit/set?id=230726597) Jean had picked out for me looked amazing on me, the only word that came to my mind when I fully saw myself was,

  “Well I wouldn’t say God,” Jean said while looking me over. “More like, “ “Beautiful….” Jean let out a laugh and a blush appeared on my face when I realized I had muttered the last part out loud.

  “Yeah I guess that could describe it.” Connie said as he let out a laugh as well before throwing an arm around my shoulder and looking back at Marco and Jean. “Right guys?” Marco nodded while Jean walked over so he was next to Eren, “Absolutely, and now that he looks the part,” Jean gave another smirk. “I’d say he can see what it’s like to be a God, and hey who knows,” He said while wrapping an arm around Eren’s shoulder, “maybe this could actually be beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: earl--of--phantomhive  
> Insta: kellibene


End file.
